The Ways of the Warrior
by Self Proclaimed Dork
Summary: Harry runs into tons of trouble after Hogwarts..... will he get through it all..... will anyone help?
1. The Bus

~*~  
  
The Bus  
  
~*~  
  
this is my first story so don't be surprised if you hated it kk!  
  
now I'm no sure if this turned out right cause where it said title I filled in the actual title not the chapter title so the actual title Is supposed to be "The Ways of the Warrior" if it doesn't turn out right.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters in the story except the ones I own!  
  
This is going to be the best summer ever and so on, and so on. I just can't wait until I get to The Burrow.  
  
Isn't this Knight Bus going to go any faster, he thought? Well, I guess I'm just excited; the Knight Bus actually couldn't go any faster. Ever since I first got on this bus I was surprised. Instead of highly uncomfortable seats that most Muggle busses have, this one had very nice beds. The whole bus had been remodeled since I first was on it but it still has beds instead of those dreadful plastic seats, the ones you stick to during the summer. Instead of the brass knobbed beds that were there the first time I was here, there seems to be oak four posters. Either way Harry felt that this was a quite useful invention. Comfy, relaxing, and, well, it was relaxing the first time Harry was on it but this time it just wasn't the same. Harry had a feeling that it could be the coachman named Phil that worked there now. He seemed to check on him every few seconds or so. I am definitely not exaggerating he thought, as he saw Phil get back up and walk towards him.  
  
"How you doing tonight Mr. Potter?" Phil said in an outrageously annoying tone.  
  
Fine since I was introduced to you, thought Harry. "Great so far," he said.  
  
"So what are you doing here any who?" Phil said.  
  
Arrggg. "Visiting a friend," he said in a highly monotone kind of voice.  
  
"And who might this be?" Phil said.  
  
And before Harry answered he noticed what Phil was wearing under his velvety orange robe. He had on a bright pink-checkered sweater and green Capri's, not to mention the red pointed cowboy boots.  
  
"Harry?" Phil repeated.  
  
"Oh umm.... Ron.... Ron Weasly," he said.  
  
"Ah, the side kick of Harry Potter, eh," Phil, said.  
  
Harry pretended not to hear him. " So where have you been, you look quite tan?" he said.  
  
" Oh I'm not that tan... I just went to Mexico for a weeks visit," Phil said.  
  
Oh, so that explains the highly odd clothing, Harry thought. "Oh, that must have been nice, well this is my stop! Bye."  
  
"Bye then," Phil said.  
  
Ahhhh finally here. The Burrow was Harry's favorite place he'd ever been. It looked like it touched the clouds. They had recently painted it, it was green, and no wait now it's pink, wow it just turned orange. I'll have to ask Ron about that.... he didn't mention the constantly changing paint. Wonder where he got that.  
  
Well that's the first chapter  
  
Ill write up the second soon!  
  
*Leah* 


	2. The Very Hectic Family

~*~  
  
The Very Hectic Family  
  
~*~  
  
Ok here's the second chapter  
  
I'm not sure exactly how to get to the good part but ill try my best so far  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Ahh what now he's walking up the walkway. Mrs. Weasly was very busy preparing the house, but now that he was walking up the way to The Burrow, she felt she didn't have a chance. Oh.... will I really have to do that again. Well, I really don't have a choice, do I?  
  
Ginny walked downstairs into the kitchen where her mother was doing the charm she used whenever they were about to have a guest over. The charm was called the `Cintrificus Totalus Impendiom of Cleanliness Charm' Just by the title you could tell that Percy had invented it. But Percy didn't live at The Burrow any longer, he was to soon become the best job any Muggle knew. He would also be the first of the wizarding world to achieve such a thing. I really don't think that it's important, but Percy seems to think so. What was it called again, hmmmm let me think a minute,,,,, oh yes Presible, no wait, Presentatapableable, no what am I thinking? That couldn't possibly be it. Ah yes, President. Well, at least it sounds important, I guess.  
  
Oh grand ole day! There he is.... why is he looking al our house so funny. Why did Dad have to put that paint on? He just wants to impress everybody at the Ministry of Magic. We don't get visitors that often, but when we do I think the paint gives the effect Dad wants it to. Geesh, I think I'm getting too old for these gosh darned stairs. What floor am I on now?.........  
  
The commotion when Harry got in was the most he'd ever seen. Mr. Weasly had just fallen through the ceiling, Ginny ran to catch him, but missed. Harry thought it must be another invention. Maybe a bewitched elevator of some sort. Sparks were coming out of Mrs. Weasly's wand, heading in every direction. And Ron slipped down the freshly polished stairs. He traveled about a half a mile before he finally reached Harry, Harry's feet to be exact. Which of course resulted in Harry falling on top of Ron.  
  
"Opppssss," said all the Weasly's at once.  
  
Harry in return said, " God I love this house?"  
  
Harry made his way up the many stairs to Ron's room. This time instead of it being decorated with the usual Chudley Cannons theme.  
  
" I redecorated," said Ron.  
  
"It's remarkable," said Harry. He wasn't just being nice either. Ron's room was the nicest he had ever seen. I was orange with a white border on the top. The carpet was a nice robin's egg blue color to match the ceiling. His bed was a clouded scene with seagulls flying over the middle every once in a while. The thing Harry liked the best was the ceiling, along with the robin's egg blue coloring, it had obviously been bewitched to look as if you were in a marble. It was glazed just enough, but still lightly frosted. He also had orange and blue light fixtures and matching furnishings.  
  
That night they watched what Ron's father called a " Black What-Cha-Ma-Call-It..... Nice name. In most standards it was called a tape. The VCR was called " The-Very-Uncomplicated-Thingy-That-Played-The Black-What-Cha-Ma-Call-Its, unlike the name, obviously.  
  
Harry slept more soundly than he ever had.  
  
~*~  
  
Now please review!  
  
*Leah* 


	3. The Famous Harry Potter

~*~  
  
The Famous Harry Potter  
  
~*~  
  
ok this is the third chapter and since I have nothing to do tonight I guess I'll try to make this one a little longer  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning he heard the sound of birds, though he wasn't sure if it was coming from outside, or Ron's blanket. That day they were going to Diagon Alley. Just for ice cream, or maybe a nice, warm butter beer. Seen as there was a brand new Three Broomsticks in Diagon Alley. They set off, surprisingly, on broomsticks. Ron's mother didn't mind, seen as it was so early it was dark. But she showed her normal wordiness by giving them floo powder to travel home with. She didn't like them flying in daylight on brooms, as they were sure to be seen. With there transportation arrangements set, the started off toward Diagon Alley. Now, we all know that there was no possible way to get to Diagon Alley seen as you had to first go through The Leaky Cauldron, which was in an alley inhabited by Muggles, witches, and wizards. But The Leaky Cauldron was "new and improved" You see had renovated it, but shortly afterwards there was a freak storm, so they had to renovate it  
all over again. All things past, the new Leaky Cauldron had a sort of landing area on top that Muggles couldn't see. All wizards and witched thought this was great because they could now fly to Diagon Alley, instead of having to drive in the same over organized Muggle "roads".  
  
As Harry, Ron, and Ginny headed toward Diagon Alley they saw few lonely travelers also going that same direction. They would wave to Ron, Ginny, and Harry. Then a few milliseconds later, they would make a sharp turn and ask Harry various questions. Once they passed a whole group of travelers. Harry didn't even get to estimate before they all starting murmuring, or just asking questions out loud.  
  
"Is that really him," one would say.  
  
"Wow," others would exclaim.  
  
Cool.  
  
Does he have the scar?  
  
Well, of course.  
  
Did you really defeat You-Know-Who?  
  
Harry tried all his might to answer all of their questions. Ron was shaking his head, and muttering something to Ginny. Ginny was laughing, she saw Harry, and immediately turned a light pinkish color. Well, Harry thought, at least her colors toned down a bit. After they emerged from the chattering crowd they were speechless. For the most part.  
  
Ginny had become a real jokester. She was impersonating a girl from the crowd that seemed to like Harry. She was falling off her broom on perpose.  
  
"Oh look, would yah look at that, is it him!" said Ginny, she fainted shortly afterwards. "I can't b-believe it-t-t-t-t-t," she said flying in circles. "Can I have your autograph?" she asked, as she flew so close to Harry that he nearly flipped over. Then added, "Guess what...I smile because I have no idea what's going on!"  
  
"I have only one thing to say to this little sinario," Ron said dully. "Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups!"  
  
They all laughed whole- heartedly.  
  
This is going to be great, thought Ginny. She always lover Harry's company. He made you think that anyone could get through anything! Because, frankly, he could. Well, that's what Ginny thought so far...  
  
"So where do you guys reckon' you want to go first?" said Harry, breathless from laughter.  
  
"Well, I don't really want to go to the Three Broomsticks, cuz its sorta' warm out, don't you think Harry," Ginny said, still halfway imitated the girl from the crowd.  
  
"Quality Quiditch Supplies," piped up Ron.  
  
"Sure, how bout' you Ginny?" Harry replied.  
  
She nodded, "Want to buy me a broom stick Harry," she said while fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
They all laughed before landing on top of The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Well, there it is, chapter 3!  
  
Signed,  
  
~*Leah*~  
  
-AKA- 


	4. The Strangers

*~*  
  
The Strangers  
  
*~*  
  
Ok this one is going to be really long, so long that I won't be able to write it all at once, the reason being that I haven't updated in so very long… tee-hee (I kind of forgot 'bout it)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm twelve, there's no reason to sue…  
  
  
  
When the trio landed they walked down a trapdoor, and into a room with other wizards chatting, or waiting for someone else to arrive. They made their way through the small crowd of people, and headed toward a large door they hoped lead to the pub. When they opened the door they found themselves in an extremely long, and very narrow hallway.  
  
"Well, this is going to be fun," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
The good old Leaky Cauldron… Harry thought. Actually Harry hadn't seen the Leaky Cauldron since its much needed renovation… Instead of the "old fashioned pub" look it had, it seemed… hmmm… contemporary, and futuristic. Personally, Harry liked it the way it was. Though it was still amazing, the futuristic look went much better with the "magical" being. The name just didn't go anymore though… The décor was gorgeous, the walls were sleek looking titanium, and the floor changed colors when you stepped on the tiles. The decorations hanging on the walls were strategically placed around a large picture of… Oh my gosh… It can't be, why didn't they ask…  
  
Look at that picture… thought Ginny. Humph… they didn't get the right angle of his chin though… I wonder if he knew about this already. Well, I think I might come here more often than I suspected. I really do fancy that picture. Oh, look… I think it just winked at me.  
  
Oh, I know he wouldn't want them to put that there… They should have asked for permission. Ok, he definitely didn't know about that, haha look at his face…  
  
  
  
They were all silent, and staring at the same extremely large picture in the middle of the pub.  
  
"Well, at least it brings out your good side," Ron said.  
  
"Ron, I'm facing forward," Harry said.  
  
"Not anymore," Ginny said.  
  
Harry had almost forgotten that the pictures always moved.  
  
They slowly walked toward the stools at the front of the pub. A man in a bulky cloak walked toward them.  
  
"So, Harry, like my redecorating," said the man.  
  
"Yeah, it's um," said Harry before he was interrupted.  
  
"I know, I wanted it to be unmistakable, yet slightly common," said the man.  
  
Ron and Ginny were coughing while trying to conceal their laughter.  
  
"I like the border," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, I know… Well I mean… you know," said the man.  
  
(^ LoL Kerrie…)  
  
"So…," said Ron very impatiently.  
  
"Oh, sorry… what would you like," said the man.  
  
The three looked at each other… They sensed that they all didn't have much of an appetite.  
  
"We're not that hungry anymore, but thanks anyways," said Ginny.  
  
They got up, and started walking towards the door to the terrace in back. When they got there, out of instinct, Harry took out his wand and tapped the brick he had tapped so many times before, and off they went.  
  
"Where were we off to again?" Harry said.  
  
"The Quidditch shop," exclaimed Ron in a rush.  
  
"Geesh, he was only joking," Ginny sighed.  
  
"What," Ron said.  
  
"Nothing, really," Ginny replied.  
  
As they walked through the crowded alley something was happening, far, far away. In a cold, drafty dungeon, two men were arguing. One had a long black cloak on, and the other was dressed in muggle clothes.  
  
"I'm not joking around now! If you lay one of your little bony fingers on that boy, you won't live! Your disguises, and every other one of you people phony disguises, can't trick me!," said the man in the black cloak.  
  
The man in muggle clothes was shivering, "I don't… care what you'll do to me! My brothers of Collintisum won't… give in. I can promise you… who ever you are, that you won't stop Collintisum one bit!"  
  
"That's what you think!"  
  
There was a bang, a crash, and a wrenched sound of metal against metal! Then bone, colliding with bone, a burst of light, and silence.  
  
"Well, that's well and done, hmm… let me check. Ah yes, Diagon Alley, England, I'm right on it! I won't let anyone, or anything get to him before me!"  
  
He ran through the dungeon, to the other side, leapt, smash… ouch. ("Need to work on my co-ordination.") Then the slam of a door.  
  
They passed many familiar faces, in many familiar shops. The they saw something wonderful in the window of a brand new shop.  
  
"What's that," they said in unison.  
  
It was a round, fluffy something in the window of a small shop called, Technical Traveling Transportation. It was white, with gray edges, and a cheap price tag, depending on what it was. Only 5 galleons for this, thingy- ma-bobby…  
  
"Let's go inside and see," Ginny suggested.  
  
Ginny walked up to a long line of customers at a desk labeled: SERVICE AND INFORMATION. She signaled for them to look around while she waited.  
  
"I gotta go," Ron said, as he headed to the restroom.  
  
"Roger, Roger," Harry said.  
  
"What," Ron said in puzzlement.  
  
Harry waved him off and started to look around. There were all different colored fluffy things in big blue boxes with the shop's label on them in yellow ink. There were many signs around limiting purchases and such, but one big sign with very small letters caught Harry's eye. It read:  
  
Dear Customers,  
  
Thank you for visiting our brand new shop. We are hoping that you stop by with friends or family. Also, due to shipping charges, and limited employees, we can only stock one transportation device at a time. This in turn means that the one time we have the transportation device you are looking for you should waste no time in purchasing it because once it's gone, it will not be coming back. We are greatly sorry for this large inconvenience. Please drop by again.  
  
With all due respect,  
  
Technical  
  
Traveling  
  
1 Transportation  
  
  
  
"So, they're multi-colored, eh," Ron stated.  
  
"Guess so," Harry said.  
  
"Ok, the only thing I'm wondering is how those poofy clouds can get you some place," Ron said.  
  
"It's so simple," Ginny exclaimed as she ran back.  
  
"Well…" Harry said willingly.  
  
"It's too crowded here, let's discuss it over some Butterbeer," Ginny said.  
  
"Ok," Harry said. Ron grunted.  
  
"My treat…" Ginny said persuasively.  
  
"Ok," Ron exclaimed quickly. 


	5. The Skyline Streamer and The Arena

*~*  
  
The Skyline Streamer and The Arena  
  
*~*  
  
ok I want to try to make all the chapters as long as the last one, it probably wont happen, but ill try (  
  
disclaimer: I have nothing more than two pennies to rub together  
  
  
  
They arrived at Three Broomsticks shortly afterwards… They then took a table near the back and in the right corner. A waitress came and Ginny ordered a Butterbeer for each of them.  
  
"Well," Ron said flatly.  
  
"Oh yah, almost forgot about that cloud type thingy," Harry interrupted.  
  
"The basic principal is so understanding, really…" Ginny said.  
  
"Geesh, she sounds like Hermione," Ron cut in.  
  
"Anyways," she said louder than usual, "it's the same concept as a broom. You understand, the same enchantment they use on the brooms is used on those clouds. They're called, wait, hold on, I got it. Ah… yes, Skyline Streamers, that's what they're called. So, like I was saying, it's so simple. Enchanted clouds, that's all!"  
  
"Wow, for a whole new transportation device they sure are cheap," Harry said with a look of puzzlement upon his face.  
  
"Ok then, here's my point of view. These Skyline Streamers originated in some foreign country, the makers noticed that it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. So, they send it to us so they wouldn't have to send the whole shipment back. It's haywire or some thing, why else would we have that thing."  
  
"Guess so," Harry half agreed.  
  
"Ok, you can think whatever you like, but I'm going back to Technical Traveling Transportation and getting me a nice aqua colored Skyline Streamer. You guys read what the notice said, I rather not miss out. What about you Harry?" Ginny said promptly.  
  
"Well, I guess so, carrying those brooms around is quite stressful. Wait a minute, how do you store a multicolored cloud?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ah, yes. Inside those little boxes is a smaller box. The same size as a standard robe pocket. I believe it would fit in just about any pocket. They are the same color as the actual cloud, and they have your initials emblazed on the top. Great idea those clouds are," she replied.  
  
"This is a great documentary and everything, but we better get back over there before this 'once in a lifetime' deal is over…" Ron suggested.  
  
"Sure, can't wait to try those things out," Harry said willingly.  
  
"Let's be off then," Ginny said grinning. She seemed quite pleased with herself.  
  
They walked quickly back to Technical Traveling Transportation. When they got there they each purchased a Skyline Streamer. It really was a great deal for this great new transportation device. Ginny kept her promise and got a aqua cloud with light pink sparkling stars on the bottom. Ron purchased a light olive green cloud, and Harry bought one that was a dark blue color with white wisps on it. Harry's looked original, like it just fell out of the sky.  
  
When they got them they even got a bag to match each cloud. They walked down Diagon Ally with their bags in hand. About three hundred feet further was a large arena right at the end of the ally. At first the trio thought it was a Quidditch pitch and were thrilled. Well, two of them were.  
  
"Oh My God," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"My God too," Ron said louder.  
  
Ginny sighed.  
  
"What's your problem, this is wonderful, I can't believe it!" Ron said.  
  
"I'm not trying to insult you, but I really don't like Quidditch. It's getting quite boring actually. I need a new game, with more fun, and with more action." Ginny said, looking quite bored.  
  
Ron immediately started raving and ranting about how much of a good game it was. Harry was only half listening. He had just noticed how much smaller the arena looked. That's a bit odd…  
  
  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging, I know that the chapter isn't as long as I promised, but I need to think of the new **** that's played in the arena… (don't want to give away the next chapters topic) 


	6. The Game of Chalton

*~* The Game of Chalton *~*  
  
Well. Here's the long awaited 6th chapter, I'll try to make this one really, really long, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'll make up for it with this chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer-Do I even have to.  
  
"Uh, guys, I hate to stop your wonderful screaming frenzy, but that is not a Quidditch pitch," Harry said dully.  
  
They were all silent.  
  
Oh, good! He may just be right, Ginny thought.  
  
"No way!" Ron screamed. "it has to be a Quidditch pitch!"  
  
"Ron can't you just take a minute to consider the facts! It's tiny! Just look at it!" Ginny said with frustration.  
  
Huuummph! I hate when. wait a minute, that is tiny! Maybe they're just not done it yet. or, OK already.  
  
"So it's not a Quidditch field, then tell me Ginny. What is it?" Ron said slowly.  
  
"I intend to find out shortly! My subscription to The Daily Prophet has just worn out. So I'm going to the news stand and I am getting this weeks issue. You guys can stay here, I'm going now," Ginny said proudly, and not to mention sternly.  
  
"Ok then, I'll be waiting," Harry said.  
  
"Yah, same here," Ron said.  
  
As Ginny walked through the crowded streets towards the news stand she wondered if she should subscribe again. She decided that she should, seen as her family subscription had also worn out ages ago. She arrived at the newsstand and purchased The Daily Prophet. She read the headline on the front page. It said:  
  
NEW ARENA : DIAGON ALLEY  
  
Over the past few months volunteers have been working on a mid-sized arena at the south end of Diagon Alley. But what use is this going to have? We interviewed the creator of the wonderful new game called Chalton! His name is Henry Lagshire, and he spent his whole life devising plans for this wonderful new sport. Here is the interview with Henry:  
  
Q-What made you invent such a new, spectacular game? A-O was always bored with Quidditch, and it was way overplayed!  
  
Q-Where can we find the rules for Chalton? A-Any bookstore has the rulebook for Chalton. It includes all you need to know about playing the game!  
  
Q-Where can we find supplies? A-A new store will be opening in Diagon Alley that will have everything you need to play, or watch!  
  
And that was our Q+A session with the one and only Henry Lagshire. hope you enjoyed!  
  
Ginny ran back as quickly as she could. I'm so happy, she thought. That was a bit corny, but this is wonderful!  
  
"So," Ron said flatly when Ginny returned.  
  
She handed them the paper and let them read. It was actually quite funny. Harry's eyes got wider after every sentence he read, and Ton was doing the exact opposite. He was getting continuously smugger as he read on.  
  
"Wow," Harry said when he was finished. "This will be fantastic!"  
  
"Well, Ron? What do you think now?" Ginny asked triumphantly.  
  
"I guess it'll be OK," Ron said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to purchase an instruction booklet," Ginny said. "I'll meet you two at the candy shop on the left, OK?"  
  
"Yah, sure," they said together.  
  
She purchased the instructions at the book shop and read as she approached the candy shop. She didn't have time to read the entire booklet, so she found a short explanation of Chalton.  
  
Chalton in Brief  
  
Chalton is somewhat like Quidditch. You can use any transportation devices in Technical Traveling Transportation. You have a field about 2/3 the size of a Quidditch field. At each end are two posts with hoops on top about fifty feet high and a hole in the middle. If you score in the holes you get 10 points, and the hoops are worth five. You have only four people on each team. So only the best are allowed to play. The Watcher guards the goals. Then there is the Solgrim, one on each team, they catch a special ball like the Snitch that is worth one hundred points and results in the game ending. The balls are the Felten and the Doulber. This is where the Barricaders come in, they use the Felton to score in the hoops and holes. The Solgrims catch the Doulber. If someone gets hit with the Doubler then the game ends. I was afraid that people might deny that they were hit so I put a charm on the Doulber. When someone gets hit with it (not to be mistaken with when the Solgrims purposely catch it) they start glowing green. (this does wear out at the end of the game) Ah yes, I didn't want to reveal this to the entire public, only those who are involved, so here it is. Chalton is a women's sport!  
  
Exclusively by- Henry Lagshire 


	7. The Incident

~*~ The Incident ~*~  
  
Guys, I am so sorry that its pathetic, I completely forgot that I had written two chapters in advance, and I wasn't updating cuz I didn't wanna write, but know I'll just type them up and upload them instead. I'm so sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, can't hear you. my hands are in water.  
  
  
  
Once Ginny started running towards the candy shop there was no turning back. She had forgotten the whole article except for the last sentence. This changes everything, she thought with excitement. Her heart was ready to jump out her mouth, it wouldn't have far to go since it was already in her throat. The same four words were pounding in her mind. It's only for us! It's only for us! It's only for us! It's only for us! She chanting in her mind on her way there.  
  
"IT'S ONLY FOR US!" she exclaimed upon arrival.  
  
"WHAT!" Ron and Harry screamed back.  
  
By now everyone in the shop and on the streets was stopped staring at the trio.  
  
"Read!" Ginny said loudly.  
  
Harry finished before Ron and was staring at the last sentence of the long paragraph. Ron was continuously reading and re-reading the same sentence.  
  
"Who," Harry said.  
  
"Arrrrgghhh," said Ron.  
  
"What was that half-groan, half-sigh for?" Ginny asked.  
  
"They finally come out with a new game, that's ten million times better than Quidditch and we can't play!" Ron screamed angrily. "It's probably made by some sissy boy that just wants all the attention from the women!"  
  
Ginny and Harry just looked at each other while Ron slouched in his chair.  
  
They each got a large bad of candy to take home. They were trying to decide where to stop last when they noticed a cloaked figure walking towards them in the misty haze of mid-afternoon.  
  
What does he want?, Harry thought. What am I thinking, he's not coming towards us. we don't know him, do we? Ok, he's starting to freak me out. Why is he wearing all that black clothing on such a hot day? And a cloak too! What's with him. Oh great, he's coming towards me now.  
  
"Are you Harry Potter?" the cloaked man said with an American accent. "I suppose you two are Ginny and Ron Weasley then."  
  
They were all startled.  
  
"I have a few things to tell you Harry," he said quickly. "I'll catch up with you later then."  
  
And the man disappeared into the mist.  
  
"What was all that about?" Ginny said startled.  
  
"I have no clue," Ron said.  
  
"Let's just leave," Harry said.  
  
They all headed toward the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"How was your day?" Mrs. Weasley asked upon their arrival.  
  
"Good," they all said. They had decided that they wouldn't tell anyone about their little incident that day. 


	8. The Myserious Mansion

~*~ The Mysterious Mansion ~*~  
  
This is another chapter that I pre-wrote but forgot about. I'm really sorry guys!  
  
Disclaimer: Does anyone know why we have to type all these extra words.  
  
  
  
PS-I know that I said it was summer vacation but it has to pass really fast to get to the good part. Sorry.  
  
The summer passed wonderfully, nothing weird happened again. The gang kept writing to Hermione and got their supplies delivered for the up-coming school year. (they are out of Hogwarts and are going to a school in Montana)  
  
The trip to Salsburry School, as Mrs. Weasley called it, lasted a day. It would have gone by much faster, but all the second schools are in the US so the trains, buses, airplanes, and ships were filled to the brim. First they took a but to Hogwarts Express, then they took HE to the edge of the coast. Next was a ship, whose name was "No Sinker." Then they took a plane from Massachusetts to Montana. Everyone on the plane was asleep. (sorry, forgot to mention that Ginny moved up a grade in 6th year) When they got to the airport with sleep in their eyes and very full bladders there was a man outside, dressed in what muggles call a suit, holding a sign that read in neon green lettering on a black background: POTTER, WEASLEY, WEASLY, GRANGER.  
  
"Should we go?." Hermione said.  
  
"We have no where else to go." Harry replied.  
  
"I agree," Ginny said.  
  
"Sure," Ron said finally.  
  
They went to the man. He opened the door to. a limo, and they all hopped inside.  
  
There must have been tons of charms placed on it because it was absolutely humongous inside. There was a row of seats that even had their names emblazed on the backs in their own hand writing. As soon as they said down a large TV appeared out of no where. The fist thing they saw was the man that had confronted them in Diagon Alley, the one with all black on. He said.  
  
Hello, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. I have some important news for you. But first, you must be wondering why you're here and where you're going. You are in grave danger, so I've taken the liberty of transporting you to a hide-out I have built just for you. All of your belongings have been moved there. We even duplicated your rooms in the hide-out, so you feel at home. You will arrive there shortly. Good Bye and Good Luck!  
  
The limo abruptly stopped at the end of a long stone drive. They emerged to find a door. One tiny door all alone in the middle of a beautiful field with wildflowers all around. The weirdest thing was that the door wasn't upright, it was perfectly flat on the grass. The chauffer lead them up the pasture to the door. He inserted a small bright green key into a slot shaped like an S.  
  
"Welcome to Salsburry Manor, enjoy your stay!" the driver said cheerfully.  
  
As soon as he took the key out of the slot the door popped up startling all four guests. The door opened revealing a sparkling, humongous, fantastic, mysterious mansion. 


End file.
